


The Mistakes We Ignore

by EverNameless, Shes_Already_Far_Enough



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Pepper Potts, Broken Families, Drama, F/M, M/M, Mad Scientist, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Poor Tony, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels, Thor and Loki disagree a lot, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Will not update other stories till i complete this one, he has a daughter, poor steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverNameless/pseuds/EverNameless, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shes_Already_Far_Enough/pseuds/Shes_Already_Far_Enough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loved Steve, and Steve loved Tony, until he broke up with him, then loved Bruce. Tony played it off, everyone ignored the signs, and thought he was gonna be ok anyway. </p><p>He never really did think about any of his mistakes.</p><p>//I will be moving this to a different account for multiple reasons. I haven't created it yet but when I do I'll let those who still want to read the story know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Dreams Will Soon End

**Author's Note:**

> Stories just jeep comin, I'll update the others don't worry, keep on reading! Marvel characters are not mine! And in my other stories they aren't!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark really never paid attention to the mistakes he's made.

Tony Stark woke from a very heavy sleep.

Why did he wake up? 

Oh yeah, Jarvis woke him for the Sunday morning. Tony Stark, the famous Tony Stark was currently laying in his large bed, in his Malibu home, groggily waking. "J make a coffee please."  _  
_

_'Of course sir, anything else I can assist with?'_

"Ah, nothing I can think of." 

 _'Very well sir.'_ Tony threw the covers off and stood, stretching accompanied with a yawn, his back popping painfully. Walking over to a pink and yellow bassinet, he looked down at his daughter and reached down to brush his fingers against her face. Desiree Lily-Jocey Stark. Or LJ as he calls her. Desiree was his idea, and Lily was Pep's, while Jocey was chosen by Rhodes. She was born just four months ago yet she was so confident.  She had little wisp of chestnut hairs and bright baby blue eyes from her father, tan skin that was soft to touch. The infant whined and strectched as two hands were slipped under and hauling her up carefully. "Shh, shh, babes I know you're not a morning girl but we need to get up early you're going to go see Aunt Pepper and Uncle Rhodey." With a quick change of diapers and slipping her into a ducky footsie, he walked to the kitchen, careful not to disturb her too much.  _'Sir, Miss Potts is calling.'_

"Answer it." 

Pepper's face came up on a holographic screen and Lily cooed at the sight of her Aunt Pepper. "Talk to me Pep." 

"Nice to see you too Tony." She rolled her eyes teasingly and chuckled. "What? We come back from the dead, and we're tired." Tony took a sip of his coffee before getting a bottle out of the fridge, his baby in a nearby rocker, nearly asleep. 

"You're something else Tony." 

Pepper and Tony had broke it off when Pepper thought they would be best as friends, he was heart broken yes, but he got over with the help of......never mind. She had gotten with Rhodey and he was happy for them. "Exactly! That's my point." 

"Anyways, I'm coming over there to pick her up?" 

"Correct. Fury needs me at the tower and something else.... J?" 

_'I believe his correct words were, 'urgent matters to be discussed, and you're needed at the tower to meet with the rest of the Avengers and come to the helicarrier.'_

"Perfect. Just like that." Tony had already began feeding LJ and smiled at the hologram. "Alright, I'll be over when you're ready." 

"Don't take long baby." He ended the call and thought. He would have to face the other Avengers which he hasn't done in.... Uh... Since The birth of LJ! Well, before... He managed to hide his pregnancy with large shirts and other things. No one knew except Pepper and Rhodey. She actually helped deliver the young Stark into the world and Pepper doesn't regret seeing Tony bond over his newborn in joy. 

He definitely did not want to see Steve... 

Steve Rogers.

Captain Fuckin' America. 

He was the one who got Tony pregnant, and where is he? With Bruce. The soldier left Tony after saying 'it wasn't going to work' and just stuff that made Tony feel awful. About two months after the break up he finds out about the baby inside but decided not to tell, Steve looked really happy with Bruce, happier than he did with Tony. And what would he do with his ex's baby?! Ugh made him feel like some desperate side bitch that wants the man to stay and 'raise the baby'.

So he really didn't want to see his face again. But ugh. Fate stinks. 

After dressing LJ nice in a Sun dress, with sandals and a headband, Tony grabbed her baby bag and walked outside, after seeing Pepper's car. "Miss Pepper, fancy seeing you here. Do you have an appointment?" She only snorted and pulled out a baby car seat. "Something else."

After securing the protesting baby in, Tony kissed her forehead. "Alright LJ, daddy's gotta go, I'll be back and you be good for Auntie Pepper. Say hi to Rhodey for me Pep." 

"Will do. Have fun seeing Steve. Try and talk to him Tony. Work things out." She started the car and Tony chuckled, "There's nothing to work out, but I'll try." The strawberry blonde drove off and Tony walked inside. "Let's get the packing honey we're headed to New York!"

 

"Speak of the devil." 

Tony snorted at Clint as he walked in the Avengers Tower common floor. "Sup Avengers, didja miss me? Of course you did, who wouldn't miss me." He snickered and sat on the couch Thor sat on, and he was held in a bone crushing hug. "Man of iron! It has been some while since the last of our meeting, where have you been?" Tony hesitated but wriggled out of Thor's grip. "Malibu. Needed some fresh Malibu air. Felt good!" Tony pretended he didn't see Bruce or Steve but of course, they're science bros and pfft, how the universe hated Tony. "But you didn't visit us hardly, shockingly we missed your annoying comments and your antics." 

The engineer snickered and looked up the scientist putting on a fake smirk but played it off. "Well Brucie Bear, sometimes you never know what I'm going to do next." With some catching up, Tony felt his worries melt away because as long as Steve wasn't here it wouldn't be awkward and ha that would be em - bar - ras - si-

Steve walked in and sat next to Bruce, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and kissing chocolate curls, and by the looks of it he was in the gym. "Oh Hi Tony."

Why him?

Tony tried to keep listening to Natasha and Clint argue back and forth about some shit that happened but his mind kept drifting to the super soldier. The same one that he fell in love with but got his heart crushed by. He felt like some teen girl in some love situation. God he felt like throwing up, he wanted to hold LJ. How was she? Was she hungry at the moment? Sleeping? Giggling? Being stubborn? She was small and so comfy, such soft velvet skin and soft little wisp of hair. Bright blue eyes just like her father. Oh god his mind kept rambling these things he didn't need to ramble about but he couldn't help it he was freaking out ahahahahahahah Steve is like right there and he's talking and moving aND BREATHING-

 _Tony......._ _Tony, you need to calm down. Deep breaths, in....and out. Yeah, I'm ok. Jesus , leave him alone, he's human. And he's also the father of my little girl thAT DOUCHE-_

A stinging pain brought Tony back to reality and he looked back at Natasha and everyone staring at him. "Ow......what did I do...."

"First off, Steve said Hi and you didn't say anything, Thor asked you a question and you still didn't respond. We called you like 18,000 times but you sat there just staring at some invisible wall. So I did the only thing that would awaken you from whatever trance you were in." Natasha looked smug and Tony sunk down in his seat. Shit. "A-ah, sorry, I was just thinking about some things, nothing you need to worry about." The Stark stood shakily and headed down to the lab, ignoring Steve and Thor's call for him. Fuck him.

After this was over, he was going back to Malibu, cuddling with LJ and pretending Steve didn't exist. 

* * *

"I miss you baby girl."

Tony smiled at his iPad screen and LJ babbled giving a gummy smile and put a chubby hand on the screen, Pepper giggling and adjusting her iPad so LJ could see her daddy better. "Don't worry babes, I'll be back soon, and everything will be normal. Your life will be normal. I promise. Daddy promises..... he'll give you the best life....." Tony over placed her hand his own and smiled a bit hearing her coo and blow a small raspberry. He soon ended the call after giving Pepper her bedtime routine and sighed, placing the iPad on the nightstand. "OK Jarvis you can turn back on cameras. But lock down this room."

 "I didn't know you had a daughter Stark."

Tony jumped and turned to face Loki. The god of mischief. "When the hell did you get in here?!" Tony tried to calm his beating heart and Loki shrugged. "I was bored and decided to hang around a bit. I am no longer bored. Who is she?" Tony glared at the mischief maker and then rubbed his face. "Please....Please...Please do not tell any of the Avengers Loki. Please, I beg you." 

Loki raised his eyebrows at the plea but nodded slowly, suddenly intrigued, so Tony sighed and looked down, not knowing why he was trusting his enemy. "Her name is Desiree Stark..... She's 4 months old, yes she's mine."

"Who's the father?"

"Pfft, I am of course."

Who the hell would lie right to the god of lies and get away with it? Obviously no one because Loki didn't take shit and rolled his eyes. "You conceived her, you had her in your womb, you gave birth to her. Did you not? What about....the captain?" Tony felt himself choke on air and stare at Loki liked he had grown a second head. "How did you....? Ok....ok fine..... Yes... I was pregnant with her, yes Steve is her father and I... I'm trying to give her the best life I never had. And it's hard because she won't have a father there." Tony tried to stop himself from crying and spilling himself all to Loki. He felt the bed dip at his  side and Loki who had a neutral face was looking at him. "Why won't you tell him?"

"Why the hell would I tell him he has a daughter?! I do not want to ruin his love life with Bruce ok? I want them to be happy. It's the only way." The brunet stood and walked away from the bed not wanting to talk on the subject any longer. "Very well. I wish you a good night Man of Iron." The silence lingered in the air and Tony sighed, the 'you care for them' hanging in the air.

Why him..?

What a nightmare.


	2. Surprised?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers come down to surprise Tony for his birthday, and are they in for a surprise.

"Where's mommy? Where is he LJ?" 

The small girl laughed and wrapped her small fingers around her mommy's, pulling away and poking his nose. "Mama!!" Tony laughed and kissed her forehead. The three year old squealing as her mommy blew into her cheek and she took off. Tony decided to go by the title mom since daddy didn't really fit him. LJ always stayed with Uncle Rhodey and Aunt Pepper when Tony is called to SHIELD or some villain wanna be tries to take over.

"Ooookk! Where's LJ? Has she disappeared? Jarvis where is she?"

_'I cannot reveal the whereabouts of young Miss, Sir.'_

If the AI could sound smug he just did and Tony snorted. He looked around the Malibu mansion, before stopping and looking under his bed. "Peek a boo little stinker!" LJ laughed as he pulled her out. "Gotcha!" He blew into her stomach and she tried to wriggle away. "Mama! Mama! Stop!"

"Say the magic words sweet pea." 

"Peeeeeaaaassseee?" 

"There. Was that so bad?" 

Tony lifted her up into the air and a small giggle came from her mouth. She reminded him so much of Steve. Those bright blue eyes, the politeness. Stark and Roger blood and DNA, mixed into a small sassy stubborn cutie patootie and Tony doesn't regret getting pregnant. Some of the serum ran through her blood as she could heal faster. "Mama down pease." He set her down and the tot ran out, to probably play in her room or something. 

He headed down to the lab and entered, leaving the door open and pulling up a screen to watch her as she played in her dollhouse, babbling to herself. He got lost in his projects and fell asleep from LJ having a nightmare and having to stay up all night trying every technique in the book.

 

When Jarvis tried to awake Tony but no success he turned to his daughter, hoping to get the message across through her three year old mind.

_'Miss LJ.'_

"Yeah Jawvis?" She focused her eyes on the ceiling, interested now.

_'Go and awake your father in his lab. He has left the door open.'_

LJ smiled and grabbed her baby doll she named Peppy and ran out her room, using Jarvis' help to the lab. She walked in and tugged on his pant leg. "Mama! Mama wake up!" Tony grumbled and opened one eye, peering down and yawning. "What is it... Fire?"

_'Sir, the Avengers are approaching.'_

"Jarvis why didn't you wake me!!!" 

He swept LJ off her tiny feet, rushing up the stairs and up to her room, setting her on her playmat. "Ok, jumpbug, let's play a game. You stay in here while I go downstairs and talk to some people ok?" She nodded and smiled, Tony placing a kiss on her head and walking out.

Why the hell did she have so many toys everywhere? 

About thirty minutes later of picking up dolls and cleaning any evidence, he flopped on the couch, exhausted and out of breath until the doorbell rang. _'The Avengers are at the door Sir.'_ Tony groaned and fixed himself making himself look presentable and answered the door, facing the Avenger team with smiles and...presents..?

"Wow....What are you guys doing here?"

"Silly billionaire. Forgeting his own birthday." Clint walked past him, followed by the others and Thor thumped him on the back, knocking air out of him. "Aye. We have arrived to celebrate the man of Iron's day of birthday tomorrow!" Natasha set down a box on his kitchen island. "I'm surprised Pepper isn't here. You alone?"

Why is his heart rate up? 

Possibly because he really can't lie to Natasha. 

Or Steve is here.

Holding Bruce's hand.

"Yeah. Pepper is real busy with SI and she's out of town." 

Ok, that was half a lie but it got past Natasha anyway. "Well not anymore Tony. You've got us and we're not going anywhere." The engineer winced at Bruce's statement and then- 

Wait hold the mutherfucking goddamn shit ass bimbo fuck up. Is that an engagement ring? Holy  _shit._  

_Holy shit._

"Just a second you guys, be right back." 

Tony tried to keep his chest from tightening and his throat closed up as he 'smoothly' left for his bedroom bathroom. He gripped the sink and his whole figure shook. Oh god. They were- oh fucking hell. His face heated up and he has never felt so broken! He blinked back tears and bit his tongue to distract himself with pain. It kind of worked but he tasted his blood. Yuck.

After he fixed himself he walked out, finding the Avengers talking amongst themselves. Steve came over and sat him at the table. "Ok Tony, today, presents and games with some drinks thrown in, and tomorrow we're going down to the beach. It's all on you." 

"Wow guys. I'm really, really shocked. You just got it all planned and stuff. Damn." 

They all shared a good laugh and talking around, catching up, and Tony's worries about his secret melted away. That is- then Bruce got up for the bathroom.  

_'Try the door on the left Mr. Banner.'_

The scientist smiled and grabbed a doorknob, but Jarvis' face turned frantic for an AI.  _'No sir!! The door after that! That door is forbidden and only allowed to Sir only.'_

Bruce got curious but decided it could wait, pretending to go on to the bathroom, but the flowers pasted on the door got him even more interested. He knocked on the door and put his ear to it, real curious. What could Tony be hiding? 

"Babe." 

Bruce jumped backwards into a heavily muscled chest, Steve. "What are you doing snooping around? That's not really your thing last time I checked." He chuckled but stopped when his fiance didn't laugh back. "Bruce, what's wrong?" The dark haired man checked to try and open the door but it was locked.

_'You are not authorized to allow access to this room.'_

Steve looked toward the ceiling while Bruce kept staring at the door. "Jarvis? Why is there flowers on this door?" Silence before the AI hesitantly answered.  _'Sir has precious cargo in there and doesn't want anyone to see.'_

Did he just lie? 

"C'mon Bruce, we should get back." 

The said man stayed quiet and Steve kissed his chocolate curls. "Bruce..." The scientist nodded and intertwined his hand in his fiance's, walking back.

LJ watched from her tablet as the strange men began to leave. It was Captain America and da Hulk! She always wanted to meet the Avengers, but mommy said no..... Jarvis locked her in. "Jawvis!!" She ran to the door and stood on her tippy toes, desperate to see mommy. 

_'I apologize, young Miss. But under your mother's orders to keep you hidden-'_

The young tot screamed and tears fell as she unlocked the door, ignoring the AI, and she ran out. The room was closing in on her and she hated being away from mommy for so long!

 

When Tony was about to open his first present, a small frantic scream that sent his heart into his stomach echoed getting louder and louder. The rest of the team jumped out of their seats as a small toddler, bright baby blue eyes and brown messy hair just like Tony. Speaking of the engineer, he pushed out of his seat and ran to her, hugging her close and murmuring things to soothe hair, petting her hair and rubbing her back.

Clint was the first to voice all of their thoughts. 

"What the hell?"

Tony froze. 

Shit.

Fuck his life.


	3. Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony thought his secret could have been kept hidden, but these were the Avengers. Shit wasn't getting past them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little something but I'm tired lol

Tony brushed his fingers through LJ's silky wavy hair, softly pulling out in kinks and not looking into any eyes of the Avengers. They all sat at the table, watching Tony, waiting for his answer to their question obviously not needing to be voiced. 

"She's mine."

"We kinda figured. Who's the girl you knocked up?" 

_Technically it's me, me who Steve knocked up._

Those words rested bitter on the tip of his tongue but he smirked it off, leaning back in his chair as LJ made her attempts to not allow any space between her mommy and her. Wait shit, what if she said mom out loud? 

"Just a one night stand girl, met her at a bar, all that jazz, bam, one year later she appears with a little baby claiming it's mine and she will not take care of her so I did."

Steve snorted. "You should really settle down sometimes. What did you do here though? You were never at the tower anymore." Tony bit his lip and tried not to scream in pain. It was like fire was burning his insides, rushing through his veins and it was suddenly hard to breath. "You know, creating new upgrades. The usually." 

"And what is the fair lady's name, Man of Iron?" 

"Desiree Stark. I call her LJ since her middle name is Lily-Jocey. Better than DJ to be honest. My daughter, my nickname." 

"You said you were alone." 

Tony met Natasha's blank, hard stare that meant she was probably searching him for lies. "That I said, because, technically I was alone. Until you came along for my birthday. And I'm just wounded. Shocked. Brucie Bear you never told me." He put a faux look of hurt on and fight back the tears building up. The scientist chuckled and looked down to his ring finger, gold ring still there, in all it's Captain Ass America smitten glory. 

"Maybe if you were at the tower, you would've known."

Tony snorted and adjusted LJ in His lap who surprisingly stayed quiet all this time. Probably watching Steve because Tony may or may not have ranted about the Captain and his fertile hot dog as he said. Or overloaded egg sack. Or-

"The tower seemed to crowded. Needed a scenery change. Besides. More booze."

Tony stopped drinking when he found out he was pregnant, with help from Jarvis and Pepper. He hasn't drank since. Ok lie, maybe a few drinks here and there but not the point. The Avengers loosed there tensed gazes and suspicious looks, but Natasha wouldn't take that crap. 

"Can we go to da twowa mo-"

"Sure kiddo, go crazy." 

Close call. Phew. Bruce smiled as she slid down and walked over to him, examining him up and down, moving on to the next Avenger then the next, naming each perfectly. But once she reached Steve she gave a huge smile and-

"Cappie Merica an his overwoaded eggsack, fer'ile hot dog, stinky asshole, son-" Tony swiped her up before she said every curse word available. Damn he should watch his tongue around her. Because awkwardnes .  He chuckled nervously and wrapped his hand over her mouth. "Yeah, she's only three so she doesn't know what she's saying." The tot licked her mommy's hand and he did his best not to cringe but Clint smirked. "Girl troubles Stark?" 

He would so get him later.

 

"Jarvis, play Rattle.24 file. Passcode. J042114."

The holo screen blinked on before him as he sat on the bed, the Avengers had sent him away so they could prepare a surprise. He liked to play back these videos. 

_"Ok Jarvis. Name this one Rattle.24. Make sure to put that password. Ok...ok..."_

Tony could see the small baby bump where LJ rested, slightly extending the sweatshirt he was wearing. He smiled a little and felt his muscles relax. It felt as if it was yesterday, feeling the small flutters and kicks.

_"Alright.....so....I'm...heh...I'm already showing. Four and a half months without whiskey. Honestly, I'm shocked myself. Pepper says I should tell Steve, but I can't. Instead, I should make videos. Oh, and-"_

The pregnant cheeky Tony raised an ultrasound pic. He refused to go since he was Tony fucking Stark so Pepper bought an ultrasound, the media brushed it off as for her. That was his first one. 

_"Look at my tiny jumpbean. She's so cute....and.....Steve......."_

Tony crumbled on camera, covering his face and dropping the picture, sobbing and Pepper came into view, holding her arms around her best friend. The video paused and Tony felt his entire being fill with sadness. Fuck Steve forever. And ever. And ever. 

Ever. 

The engineer wiped his tears just in time as Clint knocked, the screen disappearing with a blink. "Yo, Tony! The surprise is ready for ya! Now get your ass out here to get it." He became alert to the tiny all too familiar giggle. Damnit Barton! "Watch your language." He opened the door and scooped LJ, walking past Clint as he snorted. 

 

LJ slipped out of Bruce's lap and climbed into Natasha's, the redhead assassin not minding but letting the tot eat her cake while the assassin brushed her fingers through her locks. A small habit of hers. Damn, her hair was soft. Whatever shampoo Stark uses, Thor probably uses. She eyed Tony talking casually to Steve, Clint, and Thor, Bruce ever so quiet and just watching with a smile. Her eyes flickered to his ring, Tony, Steve, then LJ. Something didn't add up. Or maybe it was just Stark being Stark and going back to his hooker of the week. Cause Steve dumped him.

Only 3 months after they broke up, Tony hightailed out of the tower. What happened that made Tony leave? Why didn't he just kick them out? It was his tower after all. He seemed to be....hiding. 

She narrowed her eyes and rested her chin on the tot's head. This child looked a lot like Tony. And didn't show any signs of another person. All this thinking and still no damn answer. No point in getting past Jarvis. That was impossible. And he'd probably be on all high alert for his creator.

Three months after break up. 

Only shows up when needed. 

Hid his daughter from them.

Ok so she got the first part of the equation right, but there's still something missing. 

 

Tony held the whining toddler to his chest, rocking and humming to sleep. It was late. The avengers had their own rooms. Save Bruce and Steve. Ugh. LJ was sleeping with him tonight. "Mommy?" 

"Yeah baby girl?" 

"Daddy?" 

Tony stayed silent and laid her down. "Get some rest jumpbug. We all need it." As soon as she fell asleep, Tony had Jarvis pull up the feed to Bruce and Steve's room. 

"I never knew he had a daughter." 

Steve took off his shirt and Tony's hands itched to feel those abs again. "Any of the Avengers hadn't known. She's so cute. She has the brightest blue eyes, like you and Thor had a baby." 

Tony choked on his spit and jerked, only to have LJ whine from the sudden movements. Way to go Tony. Steve chuckled. "Bruce you know that men don't get pregnant." 

"Bull-" The engineer cut himself off, wanting to punch Captain Hot Stuff in the dick, but not wanting to wake his princess. The scientist giggled and slipped into bed. "It could happen." Steve hummed in agreement and got in, spooning him from behind and kissing his neck. "What if I got you pregnant? A mini hulk baby or mini super soldier? Kids of our own blood." 

Tony's blood boiled and his hands twitched. 

"That would be nice. To start a family with you." 

That's it. The final straw. He quickly got out of bed, quickly making to the Lab, his door opening automatically and the glass windows shaded. Jarvis knew his stuff. Tony breathed harshly. "Call Pepper. Call Pepper now." 

He clenched his fist and punched a wall, not giving a damn. He couldn't anymore. Tony took his frustration out on his lab, punching, flipping over tables. Thank god the walls were sound proof. Once he heard the familiar clack of heels and felt sleek arms around him, he broke down, crying into Pepper's shoulder. 

"You're ok Tony. You're ok." 

Blood fell from his bruised hands and he cursed Steve. From his head, heart, and soul.


	4. Quick Not Slick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to play a scare off cool, only to be acting strange. Natasha questions Pepper's motives to suddenly come for his birthday so quickly. 
> 
> And Thor gets high on cake.
> 
> Plus LJ on sugar rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive. Thankfully, but writer's block is a mean bitch.
> 
> To make up for itԅ(¯﹃¯ԅ) I will include a mini little paragraph for a flash back of how Tony confirmed he was with child! 
> 
> I have a thing for mommy!Tony don't judge  
> (･ิω･ิ)
> 
>  
> 
> BTW, not beta'd sorry

He felt poking. 

Someone was poking his sides. 

Jesus Christ could they stop? Tony would like it if they'd stop. 

Like.  _Now._

"Daddy! Wake up!" 

Wait a second- that sounded like LJ- but she just- 

"I should get a cold bucket of water, splash it on him-" 

"Clint, no. That wouldn't be polite." 

Tony snorted and opened one eye, Bruce and Clint in his room along with LJ who was bouncing on his bed. "Oh, just you. J, whatever happened to waking me up instead of letting people inside my room?" 

_'Apologies sir, but you know I would keep an eye on both of them.'_

"Yeah, yeah." 

LJ jumped into Tony's arms as he stood still half asleep. "Kitchen! Kitchen!" Tony followed Bruce and Clint out, yawning but waking up when he felt LJ hold on for dear life as her mommy's grasp on her slipped. "Oh, sorry. I still haven't had coffee and where are you going?" The engineer watched his tot slither down then run off down the hall, following Bruce and Clint. 

"Uh guys?" 

He stopped to find a large banner up, with the words 'Happy Birthday, Tony!' And an Iron Man shaped cake on the table. The whole Avenger time shouted 'surprise!' and LJ blew in a party horn, on Steve's shoulders. 

Damn near gave Tony a heart attack. 

The said man jumped about 5 feet in the air, biting his tongue to keep the string of curses from spilling out but one word flew out, buried under the noise.

"Happy Birthday!" 

Tony couldn't help but smile and let a small laugh escape his lips, his heartbeat slowing down. He should've seen it coming really, but god he hasn't had coffee. Guess surprises can get your heart pumping just like coffee.

Oh would you look at that. There's an Iron Man cake on the table. 

_'Sir, Miss Potts is approaching.'_

What was she doing here? 

Wasn't she in- 

_The pain was unbearable. The heartbreak and agony that burned in his chest. He couldn't breath. It was like trying to breath underwater._

_His hands had a mind of their own. Throwing things blindly and not caring where they landed. Why did everything happen to him?_

_Then there's Pepper._

_Jarvis had alerted her._

Tony blinked at the memory and Pepper walked in, wearing regular clothes like she didn't even go on the business trip. "Happy Birthday, Tones." LJ scrambled down to hug her Auntie Peppy and Tony raised an eyebrow. "When did you get here?" The strawberry blonde smiled and picked up her niece, kissing her cheek and looking at him with total sincerity. "Last night. Got out early." It was the truth really, just snippets left out.

A loud high pitched groan came from the mouth of the mini Stark, a frown on her tiny lips.

"Can we have cake now?!"

It was enough to make every Avenger plus Pepper laugh.

* * *

_"Take it, Tony."_

  _"No."_

_Pepper sighed and rubbed her temples to fight the oncoming headache. "Anthony Stark."_

_"Ohoho, we on full name terms now."_

_"Take. The damn test."_

_"I won't. You can't make me."_

_"You need to confirm this little question bubble above your head to see if you really are-"_

_"Don't say it."_

_"_ Pregnant _, Tony. Pregnant."_

_"Men don't get pregnant."_

_"Just like Aliens aren't real."_

_Tony opened his mouth to argue but shut it, and Pepper did a mental cheer for victory but stopped as soon as she saw the small tear that escaped the engineer's eye. She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his shaky figure. "Tony...are you scared?"_

_No words were said but Pepper didn't need words as Tony nodded against her neck. She rubbed his back reassuringly. "I know you're scared right now, but I'll be right by your side every step, trimester, morning sickness, craving, backache, mood swing, all the way. Rhodey too." She pulled back and smiled, causing him to smile too. "If I really am....the p word.."_

_"It's not a bad word. According to you, sailor mouth."_

_"It's a bad word."_

_Pepper threw the pregnancy test box at the laughing billionaire, and pointed to the bathroom. "Alright, alright, I'm going."_

_\---- TMWI -----_

_Tony couldn't keep his leg from bouncing. The waiting was killing him. He just wanted to stand up, throw the test away, and walk out like nothing ever happened. Grab some coffee, go down to the lab, and just continue on with his life._

_"Tony. You're pacing."_

_The brunet looked up and indeed he looked like he had been pacing but when had he started?_

_"I know you're nervous-"_

_"Nervous doesn't even begin with what I'm feeling."_

_"But this isn't all dreaded like it seems to be. In nine months or less you could have a squirming little Tony that could take apart the toaster and graduate from Harvard at age five."_

_Tony snorted and sat down again, burying his head in his hands. "You don't understand, Pep. If I am....p word..-"_

_"Pregnant."_

_"Then how would I know if I would be a good father....or mother....I could be a Howard..."_

_Pepper grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him lightly. "No way are you going to be a Howard. I know you, Tones. And deep down inside, I know you care. Don't you." Tony bit his lip, opening his mouth to answer but a beep echoed through the room, making both him and Pepper jump._

_'Your time is up, sir.'_

_The engineer scrambled up and to the bathroom as Pepper sighed, slowly standing and stretching. A crash in the bathroom alarmed her though, and she rushed in, seeing Tony on the floor, hyperventilating, test in his tightly clutched hands, and eyes unseeing._

_Pepper didn't need the test to know the answer._

_"Steve....Steve...."_

_"You have to tell him, Tony. It's his child too."_

_The man shook his head and the strawberry blonde sighed, hugging her friend as he cried onto her shoulder. She'll leave it alone for now. Because at this moment, she needed to comfort her billionaire idiot._

* * *

"Cake! Cake! Cake! I want cake! More!" 

"As do I, young Stark! I WILL HAVE ANOTHER!"

Tony watched with amusement as Thor smashed his plate on the ground, and LJ pushing her plate off for it to also smash on the ground so she could be like Thor.

Why did they use the glass and not paper?

Both had three pieces of cake, and the rest watched them both laugh, giggle, snort, talk fast or loud, and bouce for more. No one dared try and stop them both.

Or else they face the puppy face of death. 

Not even Natasha can resist LJ's puppy face. 

And Thor is just Thor. 

Good thing they got more than one cake.

"Look at em go. I wonder if that's how Tony goes on sugar rush." 

Tony threw a pencil at the archer, who only laughed in response and ducked behind Natasha. "Nat, he's ambushing me!" The redhead snorted and rolled her eyes. "Wonder why." The man child pouted and stuck out his tongue, standing to probably get another beer. 

"Daddy look!"

Tony lazily looked over and nearly spit his whiskey as he caught Thor tossing his precious China babygirl in the air and he let out a noise that sounded strangled and in distress. Not to mention the 'oh god' that slipped past his lips and he coughed as a reflex from the whiskey going down the wrong pipe.

He felt a whack on his back to help, although he's pretty sure he could here Clint laughing and he couldn't see it but he could sense Bruce's worry and Natasha's smirk. 

"Mother worry much, Stark?" 

Tony mumbled a shut up and set the glass down, clearing the rest out with a final cough. "You ok Tony?" The man in question fought the urge to roll his eyes and nodded a bit to America's one and only. "Just fine, capsicle." 

"You seemed concerned." 

What the hell is wrong with that? 

"And? I'm her dad, I was shocked. That's not against the law."

"You're not the one that usually cares." 

Uh. Ow, Romanov. 

"Well, guess you better alert the paparazzi. 'Tony Stark cares about his own blood'. Bet that'll keep em for days." 

Before anyone else could get a word out, he walked from the kitchen finding Thor passed out on the couch, snoring like it was no one's business and LJ had finally calmed down, sitting on the floor and looking like she was reflecting back on her life. 

"Hey, jumpbug." 

The tiny tot looked up, sucking on her frosting covered thumb and stood, reaching up for her dad and he picked her up. "We get to go see the tower." 

LJ had never screamed so hard.

* * *

"Towa! Towa! Towa!" 

The mini Stark bounced up and down in Clint's arms, who had trouble trying to hold her upright. "Hey, squirt. Do you wanna swim when we get to the tower?" The three year old nodded and smiled. "Uncle caw caw." 

Ohhh, he was going to get Tony for that.

"Yep. Uncle Caw Caw. And there's Auntie Nat." 

LJ whipped her head around and reached to the approaching Natasha, who took her from Clint's arms. "Clint. There's something going on here." The redhead placed LJ on the ground and nudged her on the back to go play, getting a Tony-like frown from her but she walked off to go play anyway to entertain herself before they flew off to the Avenger tower.  "Nat! You scared her off!" 

"Clint, listen. Pepper is here. And you know how Pepper really doesn't quit a business trip unless it's the end of the world. I know, I was her assistant." 

The Archer raised an eyebrow. "It's Tony's birthday. So?" 

"That little jump Tony did today seems like something Laura would do." 

"It's his daughter. That's understandable. I don't get what you're trying to suggest, Nat." The assassin raised an eyebrow at him, before sighed. "Something's not adding up. I'd like to meet this hook up, supposed mother of Desiree." 

"LJ." 

"God, Clint."

* * *

 

 Tony tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he watched Natasha talk to Clint. Jarvis was a saint to show him this. But he's gonna have to get a "mom" for her. But who would be a better liar than Natasha, and who LJ was familiar with. 

"I think thats where I come in."

Tony whipped his head around to see Loki standing with a smug look, and causing the engineer to groan. He needs some good luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW  
> LJ alternates between daddy and mommy for Tony because she has no daddy(that she knows of and she thinks of him as both
> 
> Loki comes in next chapter also :3 
> 
> I'll try to update this story more!  
> Catch me on wattpad! blackout_frenzy neon-IN-thedařk :3


	5. Loki- LORELEI to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as Tony hates it, he needs help from the infamous Loki- Lorelei to play mother and we get a glimpse on Steve's side of the breakup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors guys :( really, I've been depressed lately and god I don't like it.  
> I just felt lonely with no one to talk to so I got depressed but now...guess I'm way better 
> 
> Not.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

"No."

"And why not?" 

"Just no, Loki!" 

"That is not a valid reason, Stark."

"No, no and no. Thor may be new to earth but I'm pretty sure he'd sense you."

"You know no one else can lie straight to the widow of black and get away with it."

"But-"

"I'm practically your answer. Do I need to put my name in a green, huge, neon sign for you? I'd be happy-"

"Alright!  _Fine!_ Just don't do that. I don't need that." 

Tony sighed and turned around, jumping to find a feminine Steve in Loki's place. Where the fuck did she come from? The woman rolled her eyes. "It's me, you idiot."

"Why do you look like a gender bent Steve?"

"I am Lorelei. Lorelei Stevens."

The urge to facepalm has never been greater. 

Ever.

"Oh my- god damnit Loki. Don't you think that's a little suspicious? Think Thor might recognize your...uh...lady form?" 

Loki rolled her- his- fuck, rolled his eyes and flipped his blonde hair. "The oaf won't recognize me because I'm not in my own form. I've taken an appearance similar to your captain, if I looked like this-" Blonde hair turned to dark raven hair, and he changed again, looking more like a feminine Loki instead of Steve. "-only then would he recognize me. But I'm not." He changed back to feminine Steve and smiled. "You should thank me. Be grateful I'm here, Stark. I could snap your neck in two beats and you wouldn't know it. I'm only doing this for  _her._ "

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too. Thanks, Reindeer Games." 

_'Sir, Miss Young Stark is approaching.'_

The door flew open, and LJ stood with a frown on her face, but Tony knew it was because Natasha sent her away. The tot looked around the room, spotted Loki, who was back in his regular form, and her frown was replaced with a huge ass smile. "UNCLE RUDOLPH!" 

LJ ran into the god's arms as he bent down to pick her up. He didn't mind whatever he was called, he loved her either way. 

Jarvis knew, Tony knew, and Pepper knew, by accident, that LJ loved Loki as much as she loved her mommy. The magic, the fun, everything. Like a second uncle, next to Rhodey. Although it wasn't an easy start.

The two men had a deal. 

Loki wouldn't reveal LJ, and Tony wouldn't reveal Loki to SHIELD. It was fair, and besides, Loki and LJ hit it out of the park and bonded like nothing else mattered. And Tony didn't mind the ex-supervillian playing with his daughter. As long as she was ok with him, then Tony was ok with him. 

"Missed me, Princess?"

"Yeah! I didn't see you in a long time. I thinked you weft me and momma."

Loki chuckled and kissed her cheek, switching her to his dominant arm and settling her on his hip. Tony licked his lips and sighed. "Jumpbug, Loki and I have decided we're going to play a game." LJ lit up even more, squealing. "I like games!"

"I do too, Ironchild."

Loki snorted and raised an eyebrow at his somewhat companion, acquaintance person since he refused to call him friend. Even LJ giggled at the funny name making Tony roll his eyes at the two.

"Here's what we're going to do." 

* * *

"When are we goin' to da towa?" 

 Steve stopped punching his fourth bag and looked to LJ, who had stopped coloring to look at him. He turned back to the bag and continued to punch it. "Tomorrow, dear." 

"How long is that?" 

The blonde blinked and looked at her once again. "Not that long actually."

Those blue eyes sparkling in the light reminded him of his own odd enough, and her facial expressions reminded him of Tony. 

It has been a little awkward between Tony and him since the break up, but he got over it a little quicker than he thought. He had Bruce now. Knowing Tony though he knew he'd revert back to his old playboy ways without somebody to actual love, though it surprises Steve that the little girl over there actually exist. Tony would make sure he'd have a condom on. Or he was just too busy trying to- 

Chills ran down the captain's spine and he physically shuddered. God, what was he thinking???

Steve looked at LJ again and smiled a little. She was so innocent and pure, so polite too. 

Why didn't Tony just tell the Avengers about her if he was raising her all this time? Something didn't add it. And god it was like running in circles with the engineer. 

Maybe he took the break up harder than he should. Maybe that's why he left the tower, went to Malibu, probably got more hookers than he should've, and got drunk off his ass 24/7. Another observation Steve noticed was Tony didn't drink a lot. He does a little, but not like he used too. If he was still mourning over the breakup, he wouldn't be as sober as he was.

About a month before the break up, he stopped drinking. And then two months afterward, he just left even though it's his tower and he could've kicked them out. 

Well, Tony is Tony. And as a friend, Steve is always there for him. No matter what weird thing he'd gotten into. 

* * *

"So, who is she?" 

"Who is who?" 

"You know who." 

"No. I don't know who." 

Natasha raised an eyebrow at Tony, who mimicked her expression. "Desiree's mom." Tony sipped at his whiskey and shrugged. "Dunno." 

"You don't know your own daughter's mother's name?" 

"Eh. Dunno. Lila?"

Honest to god Tony didn't know. He'd forgotten Loki's fake name but he remembered it started with an L....oh well. He'd remember soon enough. Natasha kept starting at Tony even when the brunet looked away to watch LJ choose a Disney movie. 

"Think you should give her a call." 

"She does not concern me. Just a one night stand. I do not call back on a one night stand. Unless you want something more. And that's not happening." 

"Yet, you have a child right over there." 

"Ok, why are you so interested in this topic?? What does she mean to you, you don't even know her!" 

"I'm kind of curious.." 

All heads whipped around to Bruce, who kept his eyes on Tony from his position cuddled next to Steve on the couch. It made Tony want to rip his eyes out. "I'd like to meet her." Clint walked in with a bowl of popcorn and plopped himself down next to Natasha, feet in her Lap and leaning on Thor's heavy form. "Ditto. Like to meet this Lila chick. Whatever her name is." 

"As do I! It would be an honor to know the bearer of the Man of Iron's offspring!" 

"Indoor voice, Thor." 

"Daddy! I choose a movie!"

LJ bounced from the holographic screen displaying movies and leaped onto the L shaped couch with Tony, Natasha, Thor and Clint. Hopefully the Avengers had dropped the subject as the movie began to- 

"So it's settled. We all get to meet this mystery girl." 

God. Fucking. Damnit.

"Steve hasn't had a say yet." 

Steve doesn't get to decide! It's Tony's decision! His! They can't just come here,  _on his god damn birthday_ , and decide whether they'd like to meet this 'one night stand'. Thank god for a Bruce Banner. Who is Steve's fiancé but still, thank whatever god for Bruce fucking Banner because this whole thing could be put off. 

Not like he has anything to worry about since he has Loki, but Loki is Loki and Loki.  _Loki,_ people,  _Loki._

Tony felt a pinch of pain on his shoulder and winced inwardly, knowing that was the god of mischief himself. 

All eyes were on Steve as he chewed on his bottom lip. One pair of venomous eyes demanding, three pair of eyes curious, another pair comforting, and the final pair pleading. Can you guess which is Tony?

The blonde shrugged for his response. "I mean, I'd like to-" 

"Case closed. Five against one. Tony, you're outnumbered. Jarvis, start the movie." 

Even though she didn't say it, all the men in the room knew to keep their traps shut, and LJ switched her seat to Clint because the archer loved her. Jesus, Tony didn't take him for a child's man.

Tony squeezed the pillow he held and chewed on his lip. 

Guess he would need a Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will focus on Loki meeting Tony and LJ. 
> 
> Comment if you think Loki should be LJ's father! 
> 
> And comment what you thought.
> 
> Kk bye!


	6. The god, the engineer, and the baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was confused. 
> 
> He had fallen in the black abyss. And Thanos found him. He got back snippets of it. The battle, controlling the archer, throwing Stark.... And he needed answers....
> 
> To the question how the fuck Tony Stark got a daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter really. Just past scenes
> 
> And omfgoooooodddd! Thank you for comments! And kudos! They make my day bc I get feedback on this story!  
> (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞｡ﾟ(ﾟ^o^ﾟ)ﾟ｡(•ө•)♡ emoticons for all! 
> 
> Last chapter, I learned some ppls want Tony and Steve back together. Others think it should be Tony and Loki. ԅ( ˘ω˘ ԅ) nobody will guess what I have planned. Absolutely no one.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes that I'm ignoring. I'm tired.
> 
> Characters except LJ aren't mine

It wasn't easy to escape Asgardian prisons. 

Nope. Not easy indeed but Loki didn't belong there. He was under the control of Thanos during the attack! He wouldn't want the puny Midgard. Odin didn't bother to go after him either, probably didn't care. Didn't want to waste his time on his not-son. A Frost Giant. 

Loki clenched his jaw and leaned on the table. 

Here he was, a fallen god, sitting in a Midgard Starbucks. 

He wasn't out for revenge, definitely not. He just needed some time. To himself. And to work his magic up again. Thanos had beaten him and dampened his magic greatly.... But Loki had enough energy to put a spell up to block himself from Heimdall's watch. He was recovering, you could say.

Loki had changed his appearance too.  

Blonde curls, skin with more tone, shorter height just a smidgen, and kind blue eyes. At least he wasn't so tired when he pulled the disguise. His eyes trailed over to a table with a family, a man, woman, and two boys just sitting and chatting amongst themselves. The man holding the newspaper caught his eye and attention though.

_'The Avengers save the city of Chicago from mad scientist controlling robot!'_

That's so like them. To go prancing around and the US praising them like some kind of god. Not that it made him jealous, it made him disgusted. The world was cruddy anyway. Although cruddy, it was interesting. Loki stood and walked over to the man, making sure to talk in a 'British accent' as Midgardians call it. 

"Kind sir, do you know where I could have a newspaper like that one? I would like to get to know these 'Avengers' better as I do not know them too well. I just came in from England a few days ago so I might be a little....lost." 

The man smiled up at Loki and folded the newspaper. "Here. Have mine. I'm done anyway. Welcome to America. Hope you enjoy!" Loki took the paper slowly with a very well done faux look of shock. "Are you sure, sir? I could not take what you've surely paid for. I can pay you back. How much?" 

Obviously, Loki was playing the nice guy to well. The man looked happy as can be, and the wife(he assumed) looked shocked at such a  _kind_ gentleman. 

"Keep it. I'm sure. Really."

"You don't know the Avengers?! My favorite is Captain America! And Hulk! And Iron Man! And Black Widow! And Hawkeye! And Thor!" 

Loki inwardly cringed at his non-brother's name but played it off with a smile at the youngest. "I am not familiar with those names, but I do remember Thor, god of thunder?" The oldest boy smiled widely with his brother and nodded, despite his mother's wishes to calm down. "Yep! He has a hammer an' everything!" 

"Do you know the attack in New York? With the aliens? That was led by Loki, evil god of mischief."

_Yes, I know, that's me you ignorant little-_

"I think. It went worldwide so I might." 

"Yeah! He was so mean, but his brother Thor took him back to the city in the sky." 

"I believe Loki is adopted, so Thor isn't his real brother. I study in Norse mythology." 

Loki made sure to add a kind and gentle smile at the boy as he blinked at him. "Ok, Sean that's enough. Stop bombarding this kind man about the Avengers. Personally I just think they make a big fuss out of everything."  _Thank you, lady._

"Diana, they're just protecting us. If this Starbucks was attacked right now, I bet every penny I have that Captain America and his perfect shaped ass- I mean-! Diana!" 

'Diana' grabbed her purse, both her boy's hands then stormed out the door, ignoring her husband's attempts to take back what he said. Loki almost felt sorry for the guy. Guess he's not getting any soon. 

 Loki walked back to his own table, reading the newspaper which didn't really catch his interest that much. All it did was go in such detail about a scientist trying to create a robot to take human blood and flesh, then mutate it into something more. His intentions weren't all the way clear but Chicago didn't take too much damage. 

Boring.

Loki could use a drink right now. Not that he could get drunk on these Midgardian beers, but he needed one. Maybe he could bribe the man of Iron into that drink he was promised. Standing slowly he left the newspaper, walking outside to a more secluded area then teleported to Avengers Tower, covering himself in an invisibility spell as he watched Stark sitting on the bed, those Starkpads in his hands.

"I miss you, babygirl." 

_Hold up._

What in the name of all things Asgard?

What's this? 

Did Stark have a new lover to spoil?

A baby coo stopped Loki in his thoughts and the god of mischief leaned over to look at the screen. The strawberry blonde and a small baby. Huh.

"Don't worry babes, I'll be back soon, and everything will be normal. Your life will be normal. I promise. Daddy promises..... he'll give you the best life....."

The baby looked a lot like Stark himself, and the captain just by her eyes and smile. What the hell _happened_? After some chitter between the lady and Stark Loki didn't bother to listen on, Stark ended the call and Loki ran the decision over his head to leave because damn this was still going through his head. 

"OK Jarvis, you can turn back on cameras. But lock down this room." 

Yeah. He needed answers.

 "I didn't know you had a daughter Stark."

Stark jumped around to face Loki, shock on his face and stance ready to call the suit at any time. 

"When the hell did you get in here?!" The brunet took deep breaths and stated Loki down while the raven shrugged. "I was bored and decided to hang around a bit. I am no longer bored. Who is she?" Stark gave the god a glare then rubbed his face. Obviously not in the mood but Loki didn't give two shits. He did what he wanted. "Please....Please...Please do not tell any of the Avengers, Loki. Please, I beg you." 

Loki raised his eyebrows at the plea but nodded slowly, suddenly intrigued, and Stark, _Tony,_ sighed and looked down. Why was he trusting the enemy? "Her name is Desiree Stark..... She's 4 months old, yes she's mine."

"Who's the father?"

"Pfft, I am of course."

Who the hell would lie right to the god of lies and get away with it? Obviously no one because Loki rolled his eyes. He could smell bullshit from two miles away. Maybe more.

"You conceived her, you had her in your womb, you gave birth to her. Did you not? What about....the captain?"

Go right for the money.

Tony choked on air and stared at Loki like he had grown a second head. Bingo. "How did you....? Ok....ok fine..... Yes... I was pregnant with her, yes Steve is her father and I... I'm trying to give her the best life I never had. And it's hard because she won't have a father there." The mortal was going to cry. The mortal _was going to cry_. Loki wouldn't do this for anybody since he's Loki, but he wasn't evil, he wasn't totally heartless. Tony's pain earned a little sympathy that Loki didn't dare show. 

Loki slowly walked over to the bed Tony sat at with a neutral face and sat next to him cautiously, keeping a good distance and Tony looked up to him.

"Why won't you tell him?"

"Why the hell would I tell him he has a daughter?! I do not want to ruin his love life with Bruce ok? I want them to be happy. It's the only way." The brunet stood and walked away from the bed not wanting to talk on the subject any longer. Loki caught the drift and stood, he had all the answers he needed.

"Very well. I wish you a good night Man of Iron."

The trickster teleported away to his apartment. Maybe he could meet this baby Stark later on.

* * *

Loki watched the kids on the playground. 

It had been a couple months after his encounter with Stark, but he hasn't bothered to go to him again. The god kept busy with learning the culture and ways of Midgard instead. Also trying to practice magic again. Thanos really did a number on his strongest spells to where whenever Loki tried them, he got a major headache that lasted for hours. 

He had practiced and practiced until it got too much and he just stopped, letting his pounding headache try and go away before he started up again. 

In the form of a woman, he sat down on a bench, his headache barely there, and pulled out a book. Maybe he could visit Stark again. See how he's doing. Or maybe go spook out some kids. The last one sounded fun but Loki decided to go visit Stark. 

The god teleported to his Malibu home, because if he did have a daughter, he'd probably take care of her without the Avengers. Although it's a stupid idea. The captain should know about his own child. This was probably going to end badly because the truth always has a way of coming out. Fate's a dick that way.

"God  _damnit!!_ Loki, you do  _not_ just pop up outta nowhere and scare a man!" 

A smirk made it's way on Loki's face and he chuckled at the mortal's glare. "Hello to you too, Stark." Tony rolled his eyes and continued to walk his path to wherever. "What do want, Reindeer games?" 

"A truce." 

Eh, close enough to the truth.

Tony stopped and turned to Loki, eyebrow raised. "Excuse me?" 

"You heard me. A truce. We are not enemies, yet we are not friends. Let's just pull a truce. And a deal. I will not reveal your daughter, and you will not reveal me to SHIELD because I am not here to do damage. I was wrongly accused on Asgardian trial."

"Pretty sure you actually did the attack."

"I was being  _controlled_ you dimwit."

"Don't think I'm a dimwit. I'm pretty smart. Aren't I, Jarvis?" 

_'You are very intelligent, sir. You did create me after all.'_

"Snarky but I like it. You are spectacular, honey. I might take you to bed tonight." 

_'I don't see how that'll work, sir.'_

"I'm Tony Stark. I'll make it work."

Loki cleared his throat and rose an eyebrow at Tony, who wiggled his eyebrows. "Wanna join? You may enjoy it." The scotch in Tony's hand exploded, making the egineer groan as Loki rolled his eyes. "Loooookkkii! You don't come to someone's mansion and explode their stuff. That's considered rude." 

"I offered you a deal and truce."

"And I haven't said anything." 

"Stark." 

"Loki."

God, is he always this ignorant?

 Tony walked to the bar to get himself another drink, eyes meeting Loki's then looking away after a few minutes. Silence followed, just the silent sips Tony took from his drink till Loki shook his head. This was a waste of time. "Goodbye, Stark." 

"Wait! Just- wait." 

Ok. This was interesting.

Loki turned to the man, watching him walk over. "We have a deal. And truce. Though it might take me time to trust you with her." The midgardian walked off, and Loki blinked twice. "Alright, that's fine. I'll be off-" 

"Stay. Sit." 

Tony didn't even wait to see if Loki did what he was told, just walked off. 

Well then. Loki sat slowly anyway. After a few minutes, Tony walked back in but with a bundle in his arms. Loki tensed up, biting his tongue to keep from questioning anything,except Tony's sanity. "She just woke up, so she might be a little fussy. Don't worry, she doesn't bite. Well, it doesn't hurt a lot." A coo escaped the baby's lips and she squeezed her eyes, trying to block the light making Jarvis dim the living room just a bit for her.

"Wakey wakey, babybug. You got a visitor." 

She looked soooo tiny. So fragile. Hard to believe one muscly man and one hardheaded, ignorant, kind of strong guy made  _this._

"May...may I?" 

Tony was hesitant. Loki could tell in his posture, eyes, and the way he curled in on his baby, Desiree, more. "You don't have to-" He was cut off as Tony offered the baby in her onesie and socks. Loki slowly took her and  _sweet fragrance of Frigga allmother,_ she was so light and so  _tiny._

A breath softly escaped Loki's lips as he held her close to his chest to where she could hear his heart beat.

"She's the love of my life. I don't know what my life would be like without her."

A small whine came from the baby, sudden change in arms awakening her more and she looked up to Loki. Those blue eyes would catch the hearts of many men. So innocent and pure. 

Loki made the illusion of a green butterfly to catch her attention, watching her coo and reach her chubby little hand out to touch it. Something this precious needed her father in her life. She just- 

"The captain needs to know. He needs to." 

Loki looked up in time to see pain in those brown eyes. "No. He can't." The god sighed and adjusted the squirmy baby in his arms. "Stark-" 

"No, Loki. This is my child. Steve doesn't need to know. I can do this. I got Pepper, Rhodey, and Jarvis to help me. I got this." 

"Put yourself in his position, Stark. Would you like it if something this special was hidden from you? A child...is meant to be celebrated with mother and father. In love with someone else or not, he did nothing to deserve this." 

Tony glared at Loki, trying to cover up the hurt and pain in his eyes, facial expression. "No. We have a deal. I sealed it when I handed you my precious jewel. Steve is not my concern anymore. He's just not my concern." Man of iron. The iron walls are hard to get through. There's no way Loki can change his mind, so he nods slowly and places a gentle kiss on top of the brunette wisp of hair on Desiree's head. 

If Steve couldn't be here, Loki would at least try and be a substitute because he refuses to replace a father's position in a child's life.

He was the god of mischief, but he still had a heart.

* * *

"How do I look?" 

Loki opened one eye and took a good look at Tony, before closing it.  "You look stressed." 

"No, smartass. I meant dress wise." 

"You are not wearing a dress." 

"Dickhead." 

The god of mischief smirked and turned his head to look at Tony again. "Language, Anthony. You have a child present." 

The one year old giggled at the mention, currently lying on the god's chest. "LJ won't remember. I can curse while I still can, you fuckboy." 

" _I'm_ the fuckboy. That's hilarious. Your child is lying on me right now." 

"Not sure whether I should be offended, or just laugh." 

Loki stood and held LJ on his hip, walking to Tony. "You look stunning, by the way." Tony gave a smile at the god. "Why thank you. Happy will be here any moment to take me to my private jet. Jarvis will be here, watching you, and helping you if you need it."

"I'm not a babysitter, Stark."

"Yeah, your a child-prodigy-sitter." 

"Correction: baby-prodigy-sitter." 

Tony grabbed at the taller man's cheeks and squeezed. "Aw, imma miss our little fights."

"You're only gone for two weeks."

"I know. Two weeks without my baby! The horror!" 

"Worst horror movie ever. Rate a half star." 

The engineer stuck his tongue out at the god and took his daughter in his arms, blowing a raspberry in her cheek and making her squeal. "I'll video call whenever I can, bug. If Loki is mean, kick him in the nuts like you did last week." The mentioned trickster glared at him and rolled his eyes. "Funny." 

"Yep! It was!"

_'Sir, Mr. Hogan is outside and ready.'_

Tony gave a pout and nuzzled LJ one more time before slipping her back into Loki's hold. "Bye bye, then. I will see you two in two weeks!" 

"Mama!" 

Both men froze and turned their gaze to the one year old struggling to get back to Tony. 

"Oh my god! Can I stay?? I want to stay and cuddle with my baby! Loki don't make me go!"

 "Pepper will find you." 

"That was enough motivation. That's Lokes." 

"Mama! Fuck!" 

Oh. Well. There's that. 

"Pepper is so going to kill me. Ok, bye Rudolph! Bye ladybug!" 

Loki followed Tony to the door with LJ in his arms, and Tony gave her one final kiss before walking out with his luggage. 

"'dolph!"

Great. 

Pepper was not going to kill Tony. Loki was going to get him first.

* * *

 

So _this_ is why the called it 'terrible twos'.

LJ, two years old, was screaming. Throwing a complete _fit_ about  _everything._

This was one of her worst days.

She missed her nap, and Tony along with Loki paid the price. Nothing could get her down and Loki didn't want to use a spell because she needs natural sleep, and _god damn._ She has a nice set of lungs. LJ screamed and kicked and cried in her high chair while Tony sat at the bar, looking like he was so done. Loki couldn't blame him either. He had to be called as emergency services because she wouldn't  _calm down._

She was hungry, then she wasn't. She wanted this toy. No, put me down! I want I want I want! For the love of America, Tony was going to RIP his hair out. 

"WANT OUT! WANT OUTSIDE!" 

"Babybug, we  _can't._ It's raining and I don't want you sick.  _Please stop crying._ " 

Loki looked around the living room. Every toy they had tried had failed, lullabies, everything. You'd think she'd wear herself out throwing a tantrum for three hours straight but nooooooooo. She was learning how to walk and talk fast, no pacifier could hold her, but the high chair served as a small help. The god sat next to Tony, who had his head in his hands, looking like he just gave up. 

"Am I a bad parent? I feel like one." 

"It's just the terrible twos. She's learning. It'll pass."

"That's not a no."

"Not a yes either." 

Tony looked at Loki with sincerity, and Loki returned it but it was broken by a crash making them both jump up.

_'Sir, she is going to fall.'_

LJ had somehow broke the damn chair by a leg, which Loki fixed with magic and he watched Tony try and keep the tot off her feet, struggling for a moment before giving up and setting her down. The moment her mama gave up, she dashed to the door leading outside, reaching for the handle and still a blubbering mess.

_'I am sorry, young miss, but you cannot go out at this moment.'_

"MAAAAAMAAAAAA!" 

Tony groaned and picked himself up, despite being tired and walked over, chasing her around the house while Loki got a light bulb. 

"Jarvis. Send up Iron man please." 

After saying that, he smiled and walked into the kitchen. "LJ! Do you want a cookie?" He waited a few seconds before the toddler came running in, Tony following. "Loki, why would you-" 

"Wanna cookie!" 

She jumped into Loki's arms and reached for the cookie container but the trickster walked out to the living room where the Iron man armor stood, controlled by Jarvis. "COOKIE! WAN- oh." 

Loki walked close to it and LJ whimpered, hiding face in Loki's neck. The big armor was scary to a tiny child.

"This is Iron Man."

LJ was infinitely more calm, watching it with even breath and she started to suck her thumb. She was getting tired. The first sign. "Mama is Iron Man. This is his job. He fights with other super heroes, like...the Hulk!" 

Jarvis, being the saint he was, pulled footage of the hulk and played it on a holographic screen for her to watch. The tot giggled and pointed, rubbing her eyes also. "Green man." 

"Yes, darling. Green man. Then there's Hawkeye." 

"Birdie!" 

Loki went over all the avengers until he heard soft snoring, then he looked down at the now sleeping girl in his arms. Do you believe in  _miracles?_

He quietly walked over to her room, avoiding any squeaky toys then setting her down on her bed. She looked so peaceful. Where the hell was Tony? Loki walked back to the kitchen to find the engineer slumped over on the ground, snoring softly just like his daughter. 

"Stark...you can injure yourself." 

The god of mischief picked the man up, flawlessly carrying him to the couch then placing him on it. He looked so peaceful. So...so beautiful- 

_No. No, no, no, no, no Loki. No thinking like that. You do **not** have feelings for Stark....you do not.._

With a quick snap of his fingers, a blanket appeared over Tony and Loki teleported out. 

He needed to clear his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the little jumpback!
> 
> Next chapter will pick up where we left off. 
> 
> I know Loki is totes ooc in this but oh well, babies do that to you.
> 
> Who loves LJ?! I do! She's my baby. Tony and LJ are my babies. 
> 
> Random question.
> 
> Can anybody guess why Natasha was so eager to meet the one night stand? :3


	7. Tickles and Tantrums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony does research, and flirts with Loki.
> 
> LJ throws a tantrum, but Bruce and Steve handle it. 
> 
> And it's time to meet Lorelei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfffggg 
> 
> So many request for Bucky/Tony/Loki. Not that that's bad though. I'm still trying to figure out how to bring Bucky in subtly, without breaking my plot. Any ideas? :P
> 
> I'm tired af. Updating wattpad, being depressed, and pushing myself to update on Archive of our own is just stabs to the back. School is dryfucking me in the ass, and god, just everything sucks rn. Mistakes, mistakes, might be mistakes. Characters, except LJ, aren't mine

" _Sir,_ _I have received files sent from Nick Fury.'_

"Put em up, J."

Tony had a mission. 

Just a few hours ago, he was bullied into tracking down this 'mystery girl'. Yeah, he could've kicked them all out because it was  _his_ mansion, but he didn't have the energy to fight. He didn't. So he just threw his hands up, and fuck it all although overall movie night went ok, could've been better if LJ had sat next to him but she was experimenting with these people. She liked to try new things and test them so he couldn't be  _too_ mad at her, but halfway through  _The Lion King,_ Thor started bawling like a baby and she had climbed into his humongous arms and tried to comfort him without crying herself. Yeah, that's right. 

She's a half Stark. She doesn't cry over movies.

Unless it's not that one she wanted. 

So everyone was asleep, according to Jarvis, but him. He was on his mission to try and find out  _why_ Natasha just had to get her hands on this lady. Hell -  _o._ The meaning of one night stand is you don't call back or receive any info ever. God, after all the missions she's been through, you'd think she'd know. Obviously not. 

Tony's brown eyes skimmed over the file, his hands balling to fist as he read the email. 

The sneaky bitch had contacted Fury as soon as possible and told him about LJ. His precious baby girl is probably in SHIELD records just waiting for someone to find out and go after her. That's  _not_ what he wanted, god damnit. Fury wanted her to find this 'mystery hookup', and report immediately. Ah, good ol' Natasha, the teacher's pet. 

Good thing,he was prepared. Creating fake social media accounts, numbers, stuff like that for Lorelei with Loki. Lorelei Tanner. Sounds pretty normal. 

"I can't read anymore. Just rid it."

Jarvis did as told and the holograph cleared, pulling up his blueprints for new updates on the suit because last battle, it got pretty banged up. Damn science kid and his wickets. He won't give it a rest!

"Stark." 

Oh, god damnit!  _Perfect_  timeto give someone a heart attack at 12:32 or some shit.

"You could've warned me before poofing in, bastard!"

"Now, now. Where's the fun in that?" 

Loki strolled causally over to Tony's side, and smirked down at him. "I see you've been busy." 

"And I see you're late. You were supposed to be here and think of a good club that I'm supposed to send Happy to so he can pick Lorelei up. Tomorrow. Well in a few hours or more since it's basically tomorrow." 

"You talk to much." 

"Thanks, babe." 

Loki raised an eyebrow at the endearment and Tony laughed as he pulled up a map of Malibu. "Call your daughter babe, and not me. I am a god. Not a 'babe.'" The engineer snickered and booped Loki's nose. "See, I used to call my daughter babes but she's older now and I call her new names. You, on the other hand-" 

 "Fuck off, Stark." 

"-haven't changed one bit. I mean, I know you're a god but you're still a godly babe." Tony smirks at the small twitch of Loki's eye and laughs out loud when he hears the god curse. The brunet pointed his index fingers and put them to his temple. "Look! I'm Loki the reindeer!" Tony was treading in dangerous waters but he couldn't give two fucks right now. They were somewhat close friends and Tony didn't care. 

" _Stark._ "

"Loki the green noised reindeer! Scaring people wherever he goes! Don't even try to lie to him, he'll just scoff cause he knows!"

Before he could even make up a second verse, he was being ambushed. Sleek, cool hands were on his sides, nimble fingers running up and down and digging into his ribcage.

In other words. Loki was  _tickling_ Tony. 

"LOKI! STOP, GODDAMNIT!" 

How the hell Loki knew that was his tickle spot beats him but he needed to  _stop._

"I am a god! Not a reindeer." 

Tony laughed as he dodged under Loki, running and not even daring to look back as the mischief maker chased him in the lab. The game went on for a few minutes until Loki teleported - again - in front of Tony and causing the later mentioned to crash into the god's firm chest and they both fell on the ground, Tony on Loki. 

Tony hasn't smiled this much with another man since Steve..... His heart didn't flutter so much at another person since Steve.... He hasn't felt the way he he's feeling since-

"Stark." 

The mentioned man said nothing and hid his face in Loki's chest, the painful memories of Steve flooding in his mind and causing tears to swell in his eyes. Loki just said nothing and wrapped his arms around the man on him and nuzzled his head with his nose. Just a friendly cuddle. Nothing else. Time to ask questions that might not get answers.

"Why did he...." 

"Don't. Not now. Please." 

"Understood."

Tony felt his eyes get heavy as the warmth of the god covered his form and memories kept playing in his head. Even those heartbreaking words that he never forgot. 

_We're through, Tony. I can't be with you anymore. Not like this. Not now, not ever._

Tears were slipping out of his eyes quickly onto Loki's armor, but neither seemed to care. Soon Tony fell asleep, and Loki stood easily with the billionaire in his arms then teleported to his room, setting him in his own bed. He turned to leave but a hand caught his wrist, strong grip for someone who is half asleep. 

"Stay." 

"Go to sleep, Stark." 

"I don't want to be alone.." 

Loki had his own apartment, he didn't need to sleep with someone, but the crushed and pained look in those chocolate eyes won him over so quickly. He climbed in slowly, swiftly changing both of them into pajamas with a snap of his fingers, and Tony cuddled into him. 

This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

 "Did you find her?" 

Too early. Twas to early for interaction. Tony raised his head from the table and locked eyes with Natasha, who kept her neutral yet deadly face. And Tony hasn't even taken a sip from his coffee yet. "Find who?" 

"The chick." 

Irony Hawkeye would call a girl a chick. So much irony. 

"Uh, Jarv? 'mtoolazy." 

_'I found a match of Miss Lorelei Tanner at Bad Apple Nightclub last night from security cameras, 44.3 miles away from the mansion and have sent directions to Mr. Hogan, sir. He is currently on his way.'_

"GOOD MORNING, MIDGARDIAN BROTHERS AND SISTER." 

Here comes Thor, waltzing in with LJ in his big, burly arms. When?? _Don't play mother hen._  As long as he didn't drop her, disturb her or anything, Tony was ok. "Man of iron! Your daughter came into my chambers at midnight claiming she had a nightmare so I took pity and let her rest with me!" 

"Hammer time is a big cuddle bear, daddy." 

LJ slipped into Tony's arms and curled her cold toes under his shirt like she always does, her way of seeking warmth. Coffee woke him up, and so did the little energetic three year old in his arms. She looked so tiny in Tony's tee. Not that he minded because she's slept with Tony throughout her life and refuses to sleep in her own bed without a form of protection. So they experimented and wearing his shirts usual helps, with lots of teddy bears. Occasionally she has nightmares and she just needs to sleep with someone, the nearest room probably being Thor since Tony wasn't in his room at the time she woke up maybe.

Steve set a plate in front of Tony and broke the man out of his thinking. Pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Canpakes!" Close enough.

"Well, well, well. Look at you, spangles. Up and early with breakfast ready. I'm surprised. Not all the way."

The american idol raised an eyebrow but chuckled anyway, throwing in a shrug. "I guess. Just a habit." Of course it was a habit. How is Captain America ever not perfect? Oh yeah, he couldn't remember to wear a condom. Not that Tony would want him to wear one. Maybe when he found out he was pregnant. But just look at the results past all the running away! Baby! Well, neither of them knew it'd happen, but male pregnancy isn't totally unheard of. But baby! 

"We go to towa today! Yaaaay!" 

LJ did a celebratory bounce in Tony's lap then fell face forward in the pancakes he was putting whip cream on. The whole team tensed thinking she had done it on accident, but Tony knows it's just her little thing she's picked up when she was small. Well, smaller when she was a baby. Whip cream always equals face splat. 

"Uh...Tony?" 

The toddler came back up and started laughing, not bothering to wipe the whip cream off. She giggled at the team's faces and stuck her tongue out to start licking. LJ was like her father in many ways indeed.

* * *

"No!" 

"How about-" 

"Uh uh." 

"But-" 

"I don't wanna!" 

God, where was Tony when you needed him? Oh right, down in his lab not to be disturbed doing something 'important' until Jarvis said and Bruce was in charge of LJ while Clint and Natasha had to speak to Fury, and Thor went to go visit Jane although Thor would've been better at handling LJ because to be honest, Bruce doesn't even know where to begin with kids. Steve would be better at this, but he was in the gym. At least he had all the patience in the world when it came to Tony-- well his kid. 

It still rattles Bruce how Tony slipped up that easily. He earned the title 'playboy' and never gained one kid, but yet, here this little sweetheart sits, on the verge of a tantrum, breathing and very alive. Kids are a miracle, but Bruce never took him for the fatherly type.  _If_ he is the father. It's a possibility that Tony could be the  _mother._ Male pregnancy isn't lost on Bruce since there's been a scientific breakthrough on the subject, but that's highly unlikely Tony is a bottom. Wait, wait, wait. What about Steve? Steve doesn't seem like a bottom either, but they could've had- 

Well, that's enough dwelling in Tony's sex life.

Back to reality. Ok. Why was LJ throwing a tantrum again? Oh yeah, she didn't want to pack her toys to take to Avengers Tower but then she did. Poor girl didn't know what to take and not take. "We can take them all if you'd like." 

"No! Toys gotta stay home or they gonna get homesick!" 

The mind of a three-year-old fascinates and confuses Bruce at the same time. 

"Then you can leave some, and take some. Easy as that." 

"No! You do not....unda...stand! Toys have feewings too! Poopyhead!" 

Ok, that's new. 

LJ was a complete angel when she was happy, but when she's mad she does a 180°. Bruce took off his glasses and sighed, rubbing his face as the toddler watched his face for a reaction. For a flash second those blue eyes had the same determination that he would see in-

"Bruce. Jarvis told me your heart rate has increased. What's going on?" 

 "Fuck you!"

Oh that's also new. 

Should've known the daughter of Tony was going to curse just like him.

LJ tried to run out but Steve scooped her up as she dashed past him. The toddler squirmed and screamed, trying to escape the super soldier's tight grasp on her. So like Tony in many ways. "Let go!" 

"What did you just say, Missy?" 

The tone Steve used caused LJ to stop flailing her arms and look at him. Bruce could see the tot pale slightly but frown. "I say nothing." Steve raised an eyebrow and even Bruce winced slightly at the intense glare. 

"Nothing." 

"I beg to differ." 

The tiny Stark whined as she knew trying to escape Captain America's grasp was hopeless and just pretended to act as if she were asleep. Worked on Uncle Happy all the time. It didn't work on Aunt Peppy or Uncle Rhode but still. 

Steve felt the tiny body go dead weight in his arms and smiled to himself. Trying to get out of something easily. Like father, like daughter as they say. A total drama king/queen. 

"Desiree. LJ? Apologize to Bruce for calling him a poopyhead. You don't call names at someone, because it's rude and it hurts feelings." 

"But momma let me call him poopyhead!" 

Momma? Where'd that come from? Him?? What in the world?

_'Father is the term, Miss.'_

Bruce narrowed his eyes slightly at the wall past Steve. Ok, where the hell did that come from? Momma? Him? Either she meant daddy or something else is swimming around these waters. 

"That doesn't mean it's not nice." 

"But he don't undastand dat toys got feelings!" 

LJ picked up some stuffed animals and dolls, then pushed them to Steve to prove her point. "Humans have feelings, too. Would you like it if someone called you a poopyhead?" 

"I'd call 'em a bitch!" 

Oh my god, Tony, for Christ-

"Desiree. Would you like it if someone called you a poopyhead?" 

Silence, defeat, and sadness hung in the air around the girl. Captain America clearly won this challenge. She toed the ground with her sock feet and whimpered. It took a few minutes but she finally got the courage to look up with total sincerity. 

"I sorry. Bof of you."

Bruce smiled and bent down to her height. "I'm sorry to the toys. They do have feelings too." LJ beamed at being right and smiled. "You can make it up by making cookies. Right now." The small child dragged Bruce into the kitchen and the latter smiled and mumbled a small thank you to his fiancé, who smiled and nodded his head.

Kids were a hassle. Didn't mean him wouldn't have one, just not right now, no.

* * *

"I can't fucking believe that Captain America just did that!" 

Loki watched Tony pace back and forth in the lab. He was freaking over what he just saw. Basically, Loki didn't really care.

"I can't believe Captain America got that close to his own offspring and didn't even realize that she had his eyes. If I gave birth to Thor's child and put it right in front of him, he'd notice immediately. Just the small things, Stark. Like her super healing? He'll notice." 

Tony muttered multiple curses under his breath.  Jarvis had started the footage as soon as LJ started whining and he swears to whatever god, he was going to go up there and calm her down but noooooo, Captain Jerkface did that for him.

"Stark."

"Not now, thinking of torturing his ass." 

" _Stark."_

"Fucking not now, Rudolph! I'm thinking!" 

Tony was going to continue to work on some upgrades on Clint's bow out of frustration but Loki grabbed his chin violently, jerking his face around to come so close to the trickster's. If he could just...lean...

"Your Happy man is nearby. I feel the clone. Get ready to meet your one night stand." 

Oh.

Well.

It's show time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so so so sorry but there is no Lorelei in this-- 
> 
> Don't kill me yet! I swear, she's coming in the next chapter but it's almost midnight and blahadkskdosndjsj I'm getting raped and gangbanged by school work, wattpad, depression, fake friends, yeah all that teen crap.


	8. Liar, Liar but you've raised the bar even higher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets to meet Lorelei. 
> 
> Oh my god, Tony stop butting heads with her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooow, oh my god, I'm late. Ok, now to be honest, this story was technically gonna be abandoned at like the second chapter because I had no idea where to go with it and it was all over the place. Short chapter btw
> 
> I do sometimes doubt a lot of things, yes, but I like this story a lot. Obviously, I'm going to continue no matter how crappy for my lovely lovely readers and their kudos! I was looking through my mail and there was one specific comment that just got to me. I just was so depressed and criticizing everything I did I forgot about the readers! And how they love the story! Like pssh, it's why I published this story in the first place. 
> 
> ANYWAY I should update more frequently because I gots a new laptop! YAY!
> 
> Inspiration is flowing in like a waterfall hit me so expect a lot of angst and frustration.
> 
> Slow updates since school is a bitch.
> 
> And I'll be switching pronouns with Lokes and Lori 
> 
> WTF IS REVISING JFC

When Loki first showed up at the tower, Tony nearly lost his shit.

He was ready to call the suit, but Loki wasn't dressed in his usual Asgardian getup. Just in some regular human clothes. His stance was relaxed too. But why? Loki was crazy obviously. Tony didn't trust him one bit that night, but for some reason he knew Loki wasn't there for a fight. He seemed...defeated.. In those blue - _green? -_ eyes that used to be filled with a crazed look, was an emptiness and gentleness to them. Either the god of mischief was tricking him or he was  just really easy to read. Probably the first. Tony's not stupid.

LJ loved Uncle Rudolph but she was so young. Could easily slip up with the Avengers around. Especially Natasha. Jarvis was monitoring SHIELD's files on what Natasha had given them and making sure nothing too personal was in there. Not like someone could hijack in and find out about her in the files but Tony would've never guessed he could get pregnant so you never know. 

Loki is the god of lies. He could be keeping a façade. After these three years though? No. Tony refuses to believe it, still on the paranoia side of him but Pepper proves herself scarier than Loki and Jarvis is tracking him the best way the A.I can. Damn tricksters. 

Loki has always been there with Tony. For Tony. The panic attacks, the uncontrollable tantrums, the things a mother and father should go through together as  _one._  Definitely not Steve's fault since he didn't know, and _he never will_. Tony plans to keep it that way. The fight they had was...almost unreal. Tony must've been somewhat a little drunk because he can barely remember what they were fighting about but who cares now? That spark is gone. But never in a million years would Tony allow himself to fall for anyone else.

Especially Loki. 

Yep. Loki is on the list.

Who wouldn't fall for Loki? 

A large population probably would by this point but Tony is not a large population. Not to mention it's hard. It's not Tony's fault the god is practically sex on legs. He just needs to be careful because this is reality and not some movie where the two people are in a fake relationship and end up getting together. Tony's life is  _not_ a crappy romance movie, thank you very much. 

When it comes down to LJ. She looks like Steve, but with Tony's hair. Her blue eyes would remind the billionaire of Steve all the time. Her facial expressions too. The way she cringed, smiled widely but politely, and frowned. Ok, the frown is a bit like Tony's but it's Steve's none the less. 

Of course the Avengers had to show up unexpectedly. Jarvis hadn't even warned him when they left the goddamn tower. Hadn't even told him about the engagement... Yes, Tony was over Steve, but not the pain obviously. It still tore his heart to pieces and wrenched his gut. 

"Stark. I can hear the gears in your head turning. What's got you riled up?"

"If I wanted to tell you, I would've by now." 

The tone in Tony's voice meant he wasn't spilling so Loki didn't mess with it but he did tease.

"Who put a stick up your ass?"

"I'll stay in the lab. That's what I'll do. I don't need to do this. I'm Tony fucking Stark."

"Stark, I'm pretty sure the Avengers-"

"Wouldn't suspect a goddamn thing! Please, if some one night stand came over my house that'd be fucking awkward, and I don't do awkward. I mean, seriously, awkward is so below me. The morning after is especially awkward. That's why I retreat to my little piece of heaven called my lab-"

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep sigh. "You're rambling. Obviously you're nervous." Tony scrunched up his nose and scowled. "I don't ramble when I'm nervous! That's total bullshit and you know it. Ramble when I'm nervous.. Who the fuck do you think I am? Starks don't get nervous."

The god of mischief watched Tony rush around the lab, working on a million projects at once. The clone was right outside, and Jarvis had alerted everyone in the mansion. Loki could practically feel  the tension going on upstairs. Rolling his eyes, he pushed off the table he was leaning on and sighed again. "I hope your acting skills are brushed up, Stark. You're going to need them if you want to pull this off or kiss the cover you managed for three years good bye." The last bit made Tony stop and tense, but the engineer didn't say a word. The long silence stretched that made even Loki uncomfortable went on forever until he speaks up.

"I'm not going to lie to you and say everything is going to be ok, but we can only wait to see where this leads." 

Loki wanted so bad to hug Tony and tell him everything was going to be alright, but Tony looked too tense for physical contact right now. Too in thought. 

"Just pretend I'm Steve. direct the pent up anger towards me."

"What pent up anger?"

"...Come up when you're ready." 

With that, Loki disappeared.

* * *

Loki slipped into the skin, his magic already buzzing under it. Tony was not far from his thoughts as he feigned waking up.

"Good morning, Miss Stevens. There is some meds for the headache and water in the small compartment to your left."

"Where.....what the fuck..?" 

"I am Harold Hogan, you may call me Happy. Tony Stark's personal chauffeur. We are on his way to his mansion right now."

Lorelei scrunched up her nose and let out a groan. Faking a hangover, check. Loki popped the pill anyway.

"I don't care if you drug me right now, I don't care. Why am I going to Mr. Stark's mansion? Last time I checked, we were not to speak again. Basically we're strangers." 

"He wanted to see you, I'm guessing." 

The mansion came into view and Loki took a couple of deep breaths. He wasn't worried for himself, he was worried for Tony. 

The limo finally pulled to a stop and Happy got out, opening the door for Lorelei as she stepped out hesitantly. She pulled on her pencil tight high skirt and adjusted the strapless crop top. 

Loki made her clothes messy beforehand, like she had actually been in a bar, also giving her sex hair along with a faint cologne smell. Her make up is smeared and faded too. 

She doesn't waste time going to the front door. In fact, she puts an irritated look on her face, a scowl. 

_'Welcome Miss Stevens. Please step inside.'_

Ah, nice to know Jarvis is in character already. Instead of hesitantly stepping in, she basically strutted in, nose held high in a stubborn bitch ass attitude. 

"Nice to hear you too, voice in the walls. Jarvis, if I may."

She did a slow turn while still walking, knowing the Avengers were watching her. Someone cleared his throat behind her and she only tensed for a brief moment, forcing herself to visibly relax. 

"I thought we agreed to never speak again, Anthony." 

She finally turned to face the famous Avengers themselves. She was a bit surprised to see them all here. 

Lorelei looked into the eyes into all off them, letting her eyes linger a little longer on LJ's, who stared at her with curiosity. She looked away in an uncomfortable manner after a while and scowled at the wall. "Someone tell me why the hell I'm here or I'll leave. No screw you, I'm leaving." She gathered her heels off the floor and headed for the door, only to be stopped by what she recognized as Thor's voice. 

"You are the mother of this maiden, are you not?"

"Where's Tony? I'm only answering to him." Lorelei turned once more and glared Thor down, not enough for him to recognize the icy stare Loki holds. Natasha, Bruce, LJ, and Steve stayed silent but Clint snorted. "Where else could he be? Down in his lab." 

It was Natasha's turn to speak up, but it wasn't directed to Lorelei. "Jarvis, could you send Tony up?" 

_"Of course, Miss Romanoff.'_

An uncomfortable silence hung in there for a moments. Loki's magic was just buzzing to lash out and bring harm, but he couldn't do that with LJ in Bruce's arms. When Tony finally came up, he and Lorelei locked eyes, and Loki could feel the tension rolling off him in waves. "Tony."

"Lola."

Wrong. But it fit perfectly.

"Lorelei."

"Close. You didn't change after three years." 

"I suspect this isn't a booty call."

Tony put on a glare and turned. "There you go. Right there. Are you happy now? Have enough information to put in a file, Nat?" The engineer walked over to the bar, pouring himself a drink before walking back to the doorway leading to the lab. "Jesus, I can't stand in this room. It's uncomfortable as it is." Lorelei tilted her head in a sly way. "Maybe the thing is bringing bad vibes. Tabloids are already wondering what's wrong with the famous Tony Stark." 

"She's your thing too. You just straight up abandoned her and gave up custody."

"On purpose, you ass. Be grateful I didn't abort or you wouldn't have a mini you to cuddle when you get panic attacks." 

Lorelei snorted and picked up her heels again, having dropped them before, then she headed for the door. "Love to stay and chat, but I think I'll head home. Freshen up, party, get down and drunk, fuck, pass out, wake up hungover and repeat. Call me if you need a 'favor', Stark."

She opened the door, walked out, and Tony mumbled curses under his breath. Not in front of LJ, not in front of LJ...

He turned to go back to the lab, but stopped when he heard the familiar pitter patter of little feet and a small weight was on his right leg. 

"Momma, wait!"

_Shit._

Tony tried not to tense and picked her up, settling the three year old on his hip before heading down to the lab. As soon as the door was securely shut, he let out a breath. 

"Momma, who was dat lady?"

"No one, cupcake. But you can't call me momma in front of the Avengers."

The blue eyed girl tilted her head. "Why?" 

"Because, I said so." 

"Why?"

Here we go again.

* * *

Loki's magic was still buzzing as he walked outside, still in Lorelei's skin. He took several deep breaths and headed back for Happy and the limo waiting. 

He almost got to the limo before he heard someone call out.

"Wait, Miss!" 

This time, Loki showed the tense up and slowly turned to Steve, who was sprinting to her. 

Something tells Loki that this wasn't going to end easily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *banging head against wall* What. The. Fuck. Is. PROOFREADING?! FUCK OUTTA HERE IM TOO AWESOME FOR DAT GWAMMER SHIT
> 
> Anyway. Comment! Leave a kudos! Make my day! Mwah, mwah, kisses and hugs!


	10. Reboot!

Hello! Author speaking! 

I know what you're thinking: Wow, this story hasn't been updated in a super long time. 

I apologize. I had a huge suicidal moment, and then therapy happened, then school where I nearly failed a grade, nearly broke my leg, and yeah. 2017 was...hectic. 

But in the time I was gone, I've found comfort in writing and I've improved greatly! So I've gathered enough courage to reboot the story! 

Many things will be changed to actually make sense. No more plot holes... Bad descriptions, etc. 

I'll try to update daily, and I'm not gonna write on the other account cause this one has memories. :)

Anyway, I'll publish a whole new story, this one will be deleted once I've completely moved it and yeah. 

Thanks to everyone!


End file.
